


The Bottle Definitely Isn't Rigged Because I Had to Kiss Akane

by kemoiunder



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BUBBLEGUM ROCK, Don't Worry About It, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle, and being like this pairing is my NOTP and this isn't right, and then being mad at me for not telling them what they're getting into, basically shenanigans happens, but only because I didn't want someone reading it, just fluffy fluff, party au?, there are a lot of pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin the bottle? How can that one ever go wrong. </p><p>It's Bubblegum Rock, but there are some other pairings that are brief and are not that important to the story I guess.</p><p>Fluff, which is very rare for Kazuichi's perspective, at least for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bottle Definitely Isn't Rigged Because I Had to Kiss Akane

Parties weren't a thing that Kazuichi was usually comfortable at. Obviously, him being a weird, sexually ambiguous teenager made him the last person to go to parties, even be invited for starters. His friends though, Miss Sonia and Gundham for starters, were basically the life of parties. Miss Sonia obviously because she was so nice, so cheerful to be around. One could not even dream of not loving everything about the Ultimate Princess. And then Gundham was just kind of a weirdo, speaking loudly regardless of whether he was drunk or not about his dumb Devas of Destruction or whatever.

Of course there were also people one could not have a party without, and those people were Mondo, being a 'jock', even though he was technically just a gang member, made him very excitable about parties in general, Teruteru, so he could of course cater the event, he wouldn't say no regardless. Other people that would usually attend were of course Kiyotaka, who made sure no one got so drunk that they'd do anything they'd regret, and Akane, whom always brought Hina and she always brought Sakura, so it was a bunch of women jocks. Kazuichi was a little bit frightened on the aspect of those three together drinking, but they never made it very far before Taka would scold them and take their drinks away. 

This particular party though, Makoto insisted on bringing the Ultimate Mechanic, only because he thought having a wingman would make his chances of getting together with Kyoko better. At this party though, she had decided to invite her own second person, Leon Kuwata. Kazuichi had never really spoken to the guy, but already from across the room the pink-haired mechanic could tell he was being stared at by the Ultimate Baseball Star's eyes.

Kazuichi didn't really now when it started, when he could feel stares in his direction, like in the cafeteria area, or in school assemblies. It wasn't as if his stares weren't wanted, Kazuichi had long ago realized he was gay, but he didn't know why the red-haired boy seemed to be interested in him. They never talked, they didn't really have anything in common other than going to Hope's Peak Academy. But whatever, regardless of the stares, unless Leon actually started talking to Kazuichi it wouldn't progress to anything but stares. The Ultimate Mechanic was never known for his conversation skills, or initiating those said conversations.

He had no idea who mentioned playing the particular game, hadn't even thought about playing it, but now more than half the group of high school Ultimates were saying that they wanted to play it; spin the bottle. Miss Sonia and Gundham were nowhere to be found though, but whatever. Maybe they were getting down together, who really cared though, not Kazuichi that's for sure.

Now obviously Makoto wanted to play it, if he had a chance to kiss Kyoko he'd do literally anything. But Kazuichi never planned on Leon sitting on the floor across from him, Makoto on his left, Akane on his right. Beside Akane was Hina, Sakura, Mondo and Kyoko. Beside Makoto was Teruteru, Taka, Mahiru, and Hiyoko. 

Kazuichi himself didn't really know why those last two had even decided to attend the party, let alone participate in the game.

So the game began. Leon was still eyeing Kazuichi was across the circle, their eyes met actually, and it was like intense feelings and all that jazz. Kazuichi didn't really know how to describe the feelings that he was experiencing when the pink-haired boy's eyes met the red-haired boy's blue ones. But he knew, if he actually spun and it landed on Leon, Kazuichi wouldn't complain one bit. Maybe that would even be a catalyst to start them actually talking to each other.

The first one to spin was Mondo, and for some odd reason the bottle decided to land pointing at Taka. The two sputtered a bit, but Mondo of course leaned across the circle and pulled the uptight Ultimate up and pecked his lips briefly. Taka then proceeded to blush and sputter continuously while Mondo sat back and looked proud of himself. The group decided to go counter-clockwise then, because Kyoko went next.

The angels seemed to be on Makoto's side that night, because Kyoko's spin landed directly on the Ultimate Lucky Student, or maybe it was luck after all. How both Makoto and Nagito had the same talent, well, that was a debate for another time and date.

Obviously the rules of spin the bottle dictated that the one who spun was the one to give a kiss to the person the bottle stopped upon. So Makoto was patient, he sat there while Kyoko looked like she was having a breakdown in her own mind about kissing the boy. But she eventually leaned over from where she was seated next to Leon and Mondo and pulled Makoto up by the collar of his shirt. A chaste kiss followed, but from what Kazuichi could see he saw Kyoko bite the other boy's lip on the retreat.

Obviously this made Makoto blush, as the pink-haired boy could obviously tell that the Ultimate Lucky Student was feeling the pressure of something that was far beyond his own mind, his own basic primal lust. Perhaps that kinky little trick was a message, that Kyoko reciprocated Makoto's feelings. Perhaps it was her diabolical plan just to tease him, only to reject him later. Kazuichi was suddenly glad he liked dudes, girls were way too complicated for the Ultimate Mechanic to comprehend.

And look at that, next up was none other than Leon himself. Kazuichi was kind of secretly hoping that the bottle would magically stop on the pink-haired boy, but the odds were completely not in his favor. There were eleven other people that the bottle could stop on. 

The two boys' eyes met as the red-haired boy reached over to spin the bottle, and one blue eye winked. That bottle spun, and spun, and spun, until it slowly started to stop. He didn't know when he closed his eyes, but when Kazuichi opened them, he looked up to find Leon smirking at him. The pink-haired boy looked down, and the bottle was facing him. Literally, right at him, not almost pointing in another direction, no half and half, just at Kazuichi. He could feel his cheeks heating up, even though he had been wishing for this to happen.

There was a slight pause, and then there was Leon, leaning forward and there was Kazuichi, meeting him basically halfway, and then there was another pause. If the pink-haired boy didn't know any better he'd say that the Ultimate Baseball Star was giving him bedroom eyes, but maybe it was just because they were so close together. Then the red-haired boy leaned in a little bit more and they were kissing. Kazuichi made sure he kept his teeth in his mouth and at bay, he didn't know if Leon was into that kinky shit and he didn't really feel like drawing any blood tonight. 

The kiss lasted for maybe five seconds, and it was nice, and at the very end there was a little swipe of a tongue, Leon's, on Kazuichi's bottom lip. So maybe he wanted to continue at another time? The pink-haired boy wasn't exactly sure, but he sure as hell wanted to continue. 

There was an exasperated, "Finally," given out by Kyoko, but other than that no one really commented on the two. Leon was sitting there now, looking extremely proud of himself, and Kazuichi just leaned back, blushing despite himself.

Next was Hiyoko, but the pink-haired boy wasn't really paying attention when the bottle spun and landed on Mahiru. It was kind of weird actually, since they were literally sitting right next to each other, but they did a simple peck and go, probably not quite sure in their friendship to be able to kiss and be cool if they had lingered any.

Mahiru spun and landed on Teruteru, where the Ultimate Chef proceeded to wax poetry out of his mouth hole until the Ultimate Photographer leaned over and pecked his cheek. The gourmet sputtered, obviously feeling cheated, but when Hiyoko leaned over and gave him a death glare even Fuyuhiko would be proud of, Teruteru shut up. 

Taka was still blushing from his kiss from Mondo, but he spun the bottle anyway. The bottle spun and finally found its way back to pointing to the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader himself, Mondo. There was a vexed, "Again?!" and then Mondo was leaning forward, waiting expectantly. Taka was blushing once more, but he did lean up and brush his lips to the other boy's. Before they parted ways though Mondo took a hold of Taka's shirt and pulled a little bit, effectively deepening the kiss if the slight turn of the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader's head was any indication. There might've been a tiny moan that escaped Taka's mouth, but Kazuichi couldn't really make it out with how a couple members of the group made whistling sounds, and Hiyoko just turned a bit, a little disgusted at the public display of affection. She was probably just mad that her kiss with Mahiru wasn't as long as she probably wanted it to be.

The two boys pulled apart, and there was a definite noise that was made, effectively making Kazuichi a bit uncomfortable, but whatever. He kind of just wanted his own turn to be over with so they could end this game sooner.

Teruteru's turn started and ended pretty quickly, he spun and the bottle decided it wanted to be a little funny, and landed on Sakura. Now, Teruteru and Sakura hadn't really talked that much outside of class, but Kazuichi knew for a fact that the chef was very much scared of the Ultimate Martial Artist. The fact that the bottle decided to magically land on the huge girl made Kazuichi grin a bit, and his eyes met Leon's across the circle, and the other boy was also smirking.

There was a grunt from the selected girl, and she was the one who actually leaned over and pulled Teruteru over to her and pecked his lips quickly, probably to get it over with as fast as possible. The Ultimate Chef was still wide-eyed, still shocked, even as Makoto spun for his turn with the bottle. The pink-haired boy could practically hear the Ultimate Lucky Student praying to some unknown deity for the bottle to land on Kyoko, but the cards were not in his favor, because the bottle stopped, pointing to Akane. The Ultimate Gymnast looked pumped, if her fierce face and her showing her long-ass nails were any indication. The girl practically reached over Kazuichi to grab the Ultimate Lucky Student, and planted a sloppy kiss on the boy's mouth. 

The Ultimate Mechanic looked over to Kyoko, and he could see the seething jealousy, but he would never actually comment on it, he didn't really feel like getting maimed that night.

Now it was Kazuichi's turn, and if he spun the bottle and it landed on anybody but Leon he was actually going to be a little peeved. But it seemed he encountered Makoto's luck for a change, because as he saw the bottle stop spinning, he saw it stop pointing right at the boy he wanted it to. 

The Ultimate Baseball Star's eyes lit up, Kazuichi saw, and there was that smirk again. This time the pink-haired boy was the first to lean forward, even as the red-haired boy met him halfway like Kazuichi had before. They weren't as shy as they were before, and immediately the pink-haired boy leaned in to press a kiss to the other boy's lips. There was that swipe of that tongue again, but this time Kazuichi was prepared, and did the same, their tongues meeting briefly, but not very long as the two pulled apart again.

The feeling was even better than before, to be honest, and there was definitely a feeling of butterflies this time. He didn't really have any time to think about it though, because Akane performed her spin, and the bottle landed on none other than Kazuichi himself. There was a small gasp, and the pink-haired boy thought he himself had made it, but it was actually Leon who had made the noise.

Akane smiled, Kazuichi knew she didn't like him like that at all, and she gave him a side hug and kissed his cheek, a chaste thing that was a little cute, but the pink-haired boy couldn't look away from the glower that became Leon's face. Who knew the other boy was the jealous type, Kazuichi never would've guessed.

It was Hina's turn next, and it really was a toss up with who would be chosen to receive a kiss from the Ultimate Swimmer. For some odd reason, the spins seemed to be following a pattern, landing on Sakura, right next to the other girl. That damn bottle, it was literally almost rigged, but not completely, since Makoto obviously didn't get his lucky break, he'll be the first to say that it wasn't actually rigged. But the bottle indeed stopped, right on Sakura, so Hina looked over, shyly, as the Ultimate Martial Artist whispered, "Hina," and Kazuichi could admit that that was a little weird. Those two had a really weird relationship to begin with though, they were like best friends, but there was also a sexual tension that the two probably couldn't even feel, or maybe they did.

So the Ultimate Swimmer simply leaned up and kissed the other girl right on the lips, Kazuichi had been sure that she would have just kissed Sakura's cheek, but apparently not.

It was Sakura's turn now, but she took hold of the bottle, and picked it up. 

"I think that's enough for one night."

Her words made the rest of the group release a collective breath. Kazuichi didn't know if it was from anticipation or fear, whatever the case, Mahiru and Hiyoko were the first ones to get up. Next were Mondo and Kiyotaka, but the latter two went into another room, Taka being pulled by the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.

The pink-haired boy met the eyes of the red-haired boy from across the disbanding group, a pout in place, probably still from Akane's display that wasn't even that bad. It could've been a lot worse, she could've shoved his face into her chest and made him motorboat her, but she didn't, thankfully. As their eyes met though, the Ultimate Mechanic knew that they would indeed continue those previous instances that they just experienced.

Kazuichi looked up as Makoto got up, and he walked over to where Kyoko was and pulled her to her feet. The rest of the group seemed to get up in their own time, Sakura ended up just putting the 'magic' bottle down on one of the tables that they had pushed to the edges of the room to fit the twelve Ultimates in their weird game.

Eventually the whole group, sans Leon and Kazuichi, left and went about the house to do whatever with whoever, and the red-haired boy ended up scooting forward to have their knees brushing against each other slightly.

"So uhh, hi."

Leon smirked at Kazuichi's awkward words. He was usually never the one to start a conversation, but this guy was a little special, obviously. 

"Hey."

The pink-haired boy smiled, and he noticed Leon's eyes zero in on his teeth. Kazuichi didn't know if that was a good thing or bad, maybe the other boy really was into some kinky shit, whatever.

The red-haired boy suddenly leaned in and brushed the Ultimate Mechanic's lips with his, a sweet, almost cute thing. Kazuichi was done with those for now though, and instead of the slight swipe of tongue he immediately deepened the kiss. Their lips moved against one another, Leon's tongue entering the other boy's mouth. He decided to test the boundaries, and lightly grazed his teeth on the Ultimate Baseball Star's tongue, and a gasp sounded out from the other boy, but it turned into a tiny moan. Kazuichi was sure that he really wanted to make the other boy make that sound again, but maybe not at a party with their friends. 

The two pulled away from each other, and the pink-haired boy grinned and pushed out, "You wanna go out sometime?"

Leon was also grinning, obviously, he would probably say yes, they really needed to get to know each other, Kazuichi knew that they would probably get along just fine though, but he wanted to be sure. He wanted to really know if the other boy wanted to date him, maybe this would be the start of something amazing, or he just could just reject Kazuichi; either, or.

"Yes."


End file.
